


Claiming

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stop herself.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 8





	Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Claiming  
**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Word Count:** 305  
**Summary:** Buffy knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stop herself.  
**A/N:** written for [Three of a Kind](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5379172.html) at nekid_spike
> 
> For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1254446/1254446_original.jpg)

As he slid his arms around her Buffy whispered, “We shouldn’t do this.” 

_She said shouldn’t.. not no._ His fingers dug into her skin as he grabbed her hips and pulled her firmly back against him. “Stop me.” Spike whispered in her ear as he slid his hand up her thigh to caress the almost bare skin waiting for his touch.

A soft moan escaped her. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, that she should do as Spike said and stop him. But she couldn’t. _Why was she allowing him to touch her this way?_ Buffy closed her eyes against the onslaught of desire that bombarded her body as his fingers inched closer. _The real question wasn’t why she was allowing his touch but why was she enjoying it so much?_

“Please.” The word fell from her lips. 

A growl rumbled deep in his throat. “Stop me.” He repeated, the words almost a dare as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her barely there thong to stroke the delicate skin hidden beneath.

In her mind Buffy knew she should stop him, stop herself, they were in public after all but it was as if her body had a mind of its own. Without a word she pushed back against him until there wasn’t an inch of space between them. Her head fell back against his shoulder as she whispered his name. “Spike.”

Spike bit down on the tender skin of her neck with blunt teeth as the sound of her voice, whispering his name with such need almost drove him insane with desire to possess her. With another low growl rumbling in his chest, Spike shredded what there was of her thong and slipped inside of her.

High above the dance floor, deep in the shadows Spike finally claimed Buffy as his own.


End file.
